


Tear It Asunder

by depugnare



Series: Never Gonna Be a Whole Fic [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: very carefully.that is how you turn a man into the Soldier.





	

very carefully.

that is how you turn a man into the Soldier.

you pluck him from his body like feathers, sharp twists that draw blood and leave him feeling raw.

when they came for his heart, they went through his gut, under ribs that guarded it so violently. Wrenched and pulled it free, but left the blood pooling under his sternum. 

this was their mistake. blood clots, weaves together. new skin forms.

soon there is a heart again, harder than the old, wounds the same. there are things you cannot take.

sunlight on closed eyelids. a cold spoon on the tongue. hands clasped in the dark. blood, for it remembers that most of all.

blood smeared across skin, oil on a canvas. so the heart regrows and blooms again, ribs turned sharp with obligation once again.

this time, when they pull his heart from his chest, they go from the back, between his ribs. they snarl and grind against the knife, but eventually they break and his heart rots. poisoned.

his teeth are next. they fall from his mouth one by one and he cannot speak, but finds they tear flesh just fine. this is because they took his tongue when he wasn’t looking, took it alongside his heart and made him forget.

(words of love still do not come easily to him)

but the heart grows, rooted deep in his spine. it hurts, love. feels like needles underneath his fingernails. unbearable with every movement. he tears it out himself, eats it with teeth he cannot feel.

it does not die. 

it does not die because the other half beats beneath another set of ribs. it lies beneath a silver star that lacerates his brain when he sleeps. he knows the one who holds his heart is a man with blue eyes. like the ocean, like the sky, like rigor mortis. knows the part that refuses to die inside his chest belongs to the man, keeps him alive. it would be satisfying, the soldier thinks, to see it again, stitch it together with strands of golden hair.

(one day he’ll eat that heart too.)


End file.
